


the roots to our hearts

by starsurge



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reunions, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurge/pseuds/starsurge
Summary: Nothing is stronger than the connection to one's childhood; the roots, the starts.Two friends, that have been joined by the hip, are separated by the inevitable.Years later, Jihoon and Daniel meet again under the sweltering hot sun, under different circumstances and– with different feelings.





	1. summer heat, a reunion

“How many more pink shirts do you need for your vacation?” Woojin asks in a dry voice, his eyes flitting from Jihoon’s neon bright luggage case to the clothes sprawled out on the bed.  
  
It’s the night before Jihoon has to board his bus to the resort his parents have booked for the next three weeks and onlynow has he managed to bring himself to pack up his stuff.  
  
Three weeks is quite a long time; three weeks that Jihoon would spend in a tourist village, just him and himself only.  
  
“Why do you have to work in your parents’ restaurant again this summer?” Jihoon whines out in frustration, completely ignoring Woojin’s previous judgemental question.  
  
Instead of spending a fun vacation together, Woojin has to stay in Seoul to help out in the family’s business, leaving Jihoon no other choice but to go alone. Which, obviously, was out of question at first– until Woojin kicked some sense into Jihoon after a few days.  
  
No way would Jihoon miss out on a free holiday on Woojin’s watch. Especially not considering that Woojin would kill to be given the same chance.  
Alas, what has stood in his power, was to change Jihoon’s mind successfully.  
  
“Luckily I don’t have to see your face for the next three weeks.” Woojin tries to be as dry as before, but the mischievous lilt in his voice doesn’t fly past Jihoon’s head, nor does Woojin’s obnoxious snaggletooth grin.  
  
Blindly does Jihoon throw a colorful sweater into Woojin’s face, which unluckily doesn’t muffle out his best friend’s gleeful laughter. There Jihoon is, sulking because Woojin isn’t able to accompany him, while that very certain person only makes fun of him.  
  
Maybe it is about high time for Jihoon to sort out his friendships.  
  
“Come on, Jihoon. Please try to enjoy yourself there.” However Woojin manages to read Jihoon’s mind is still a mystery to the latter.  
  
It has only been a year since they’ve been friends. There has to be a condition that states only life-long friends could unlock a person’s greatest depths.  
  
Or maybe Woojin and him had been best friends in their previous lives already. Either way, Jihoon is more than thankful that Woojin knows exactly what to say, and what to do, at any given point and situation.  
  
Zipping up his luggage, Jihoon twirls around to face Woojin lazing around on the couch, albeit his expression is etched with a frown rather than with boredom.  
  
“Do you think I’d need you to enjoy myself? Pfft.”  
  
Just one sentence oozing with cockiness is enough to have the two boys engaging in a playful round of rough-house. A sign that they’ve both returned to their usual selves– all the nervousness and jitters in his body long forgotten by Jihoon.  
  
The brat in Jihoon has returned as he lives and breathes.  
  
And he’s ready to take on the summer vacation that’s knocking right on his door.

 

  
“You sure you’ll be alright on your own?”  
  
All that big talk just a day before dissipates into worry real quick; even if Woojin doesn’t say it outloud, he does care about Jihoon like a real brother.  
  
Jihoon appreciates it, really. There’s a lot that could go wrong on a vacation that’s been done alone. It’s always better to have a companion tagging along– man, Jihoon still wishes that Woojin could climb into the bus with him.  
  
“Don’t worry, I can look after myself. You know that.” Hopefully the small smile that Jihoon is giving Woojin is enough to calm down the other boy. It’s as much as Jihoon can come up with to assure his best friend that there’s no need to freak out now that the bus is halting at its stop.  
  
Before Jihoon is aware of what is happening, Woojin pulls him into a bear hug, pressing the smaller of the two closer to himself. Not every day does Woojin show outright affection– whatso it is about Jihoon’s need for personal space– but the tight embrace is one welcomed for the moment.  
  
“Keep me updated every day. I’ll call the cops if I don’t hear from you.” Woojin mumbles into Jihoon’s hair, his hands running up and down on the sides of Jihoon’s arms comfortingly. On any other day, Jihoon would had pushed Woojin away or hit his chest playfully for embarrassing him– whatever gets him out of all the cheese and mushiness.  
  
This time, Jihoon only hums in acknowledgement, while enjoying the warm embrace for a few more seconds. It does wonders to calm Jihoon’s furiously beating heart, which doesn’t come from excitement over the vacation.  
  
“I have to go now, Wooj.” Jihoon’s muffled out voice brings his best friend back to reality and he quickly lets go with an awkward clearing of his throat. The sudden change in demeanour is met with an amused snort by Jihoon.   
  
Armed with his neon bright luggage, Jihoon gives Woojin one last nod as a farewell, before he turns around on his heel to get into line for the entrance to the bus.  
  
It’s only after a few steps that Jihoon is met with a reminder that, in fact, Woojin is only out there to make Jihoon’s life worse.  
  
“Don’t forget to use protection if you meet someone on your holiday!”  
  
Jihoon’s face turns as red as his cherry hair with all the attention from the strangers, that he’s supposed to spend the next few hours with, put on him.  
  
It’s surely going to be a long ride. All thanks to no one else but Park fucking Woojin.

 

☼ ☼ ☼

 

Jihoon arrives at the hotel after a few hours when the sun already starts to set.  
  
Pink and orange hues paint the sky, the last rays of sunshine bathing the surroundings in a nostalgic atmosphere. It’s quiet, too quiet for a city boy like Jihoon, but it does have a calming effect on him. Somehow, Jihoon’s heart swells at the mellowness, feels at ease.  
  
For some reason, it reminds Jihoon of his childhood days in Busan.  
  
Days that have been definitely easier in the oblivious innocence that the pubescent years bring along.  
  
It had only been Jihoon and the tiny world in Busan that could be taken on– with him.  
  
_Him_. A memory stored in the vault; the back of Jihoon’s mind and his heart.

 

  
It only takes Jihoon a few minutes in the hotel to decide that his stay will be worth it.  
  
Friendly staff, a modern interior, and a room that would suit a King (exaggeratedly).  
  
The bed is comfy (first thing that Jihoon might have checked out), in the bathroom there’s a shower and a bathtub (bubble baths, here he comes!), and the room provides a flat screen TV and a small fridge as well.  
  
Albeit what has caught Jihoon’s attention is the breathtaking view he has from the huge window in the room– letting him watch over the village he’ll be residing in for the next three weeks.  
  
Luxury. That’s the first thought that pops up in Jihoon’s mind.  
  
If only he could be spending the time with Woojin. He’s been given so much, but it’s not complete without companionship.  
  
Memories can be created alone; but they’re best experienced with someone on his side. Someone, with whom he can share the value and beauty in a situation that shall live on forever in his mind.  
  
If Jihoon will find the one person that he can confide in and spend his lonesome time with?  
  
Summer is always a chapter in life with endless possibilities. He just has to trust the sun to bring light to him; to guide him rather than to blind him.

 

  
Jihoon’s summer adventure begins sooner than expected.  
  
Early nights mean early mornings. So early that the buffet for breakfast hasn’t even opened yet, leaving Jihoon with no other choice but to return to his room– or explore the surroundings of the hotel.  
  
There’s something surreal about 7AMs spent alone at a resort. While dusk brings peacefulness and puts a nostalgic spell over the village, dawn is in contrast a halt in time with a lingering feeling of an impending déjà-vu.  
  
So early in the morning means that there’s no other single soul up yet. Save the early birds.  
  
Or lost souls that are aimlessly wandering around (see: Park Jihoon himself).

 

  
In the area, there’s a lot to explore, Jihoon has come to realize  
  
Various small shops which, as so Jihoon assumes, are run by locals; an open-air pool for the tourists, designed for adults and kids alike; a park with well-preserved nature not too far away from the hotel.  
  
Birds chirping in melodious harmony, heralding the start of the new day. Sunshine spreading its rays wherever it reaches, rousing the resting village from slumber. A warm breeze flutters through the leaves of the trees, messing up Jihoon’s hair more than it already is, and laps on the exposed layers of skin playfully.  
  
It’s going to be a good day, Jihoon can tell. He dares to say that he’s optimistic even after having found joy in the simplest things.  
  
Following the path through the almost fairytale-like park, Jihoon muses for a moment if he’ll fall into the rabbit hole just like Alice.  
  
There has to be a catch somewhere. Maybe he’ll return to bad food at the hotel’s bristo, or a branch will fall onto him while he just strolls by obliviously.  
  
There could even be a serial killer making his rounds at the village, hunting for tourists that are all on their own.  
A tourist just like Jihoon.  
  
His fantasy is truly one hell of a roller coaster, which might be an after-effect from the early hours as well.  
  
Or his underlying anxiety from being alone.

 

  
“Hey!” Jihoon suddenly hears a deep, but pleasingly warm voice calling out for him as such there’s no one else around. “Wait up, please!”  
  
In all honesty, Jihoon is reluctant to do as what a stranger tells him to. What if his funny thoughts from before have been a bad omen after all?  
  
Woojin would at least call the cops if Jihoon doesn’t give him a lifesign latest by night. If it’s too late, well, then Jihoon can be assured that someone would still look for him and his remains. That’s all Jihoon needs to be at peace.  
  
He also needs to stop threading conspiracy theories in his mind and thus freaking himself out.  
  
Breathe in.  
  
Breathe out.  
  
After what feels like an eternity, Jihoon turns around on his heels to instantly forget all he’s been stressing about.  
  
Jihoon comes face to face with a tall guy, who must be around his age, and is exactly his type. Tall, as already mentioned; in fact, towering quite a bit over Jihoon. Handsome facial structures that are softened out by the casual smile languidly playing around his lips.  
  
What’s in Jihoon’s main focus is something else: His body. Shoulders as wide as the ocean, muscular arms and large hands, veins prominent from under the skin. Well-toned chest and abdomen from what Jihoon can tell thanks to the drenched tank top clinging to the man’s upper body. His waist is rather slim in contrast to the rest of the body, but his legs are long, going on and on with seemingly no end, and his thighs are thick and firm.  
  
He’s big in every aspect. Big, handsome, but not intimidating. Almost like a huge teddy bear with a Greek God’s body.  
  
And Jihoon? Well, Jihoon is already weak for the stranger, weak to his knees and ready to drop down in front of the man.  
  
It’s his pride and his last ounce of dignity that holds Jihoon back from doing anything stupid that he might (definitely would) regret just the moment after.  
  
“Uhmn.” Jihoon mumbles out, too dazed and flustered to come up with something coherent. Ten out of ten for his intelligent approach. “Hi?”  
  
Yeah, his voice clearly sounds too high-pitched, but he can’t help it. Jihoon’s brain-mouth-filter has decided to fail on him in the most unfavorable moment ever.  
  
He’s more than well-aware that he must look really stupid. Staring up at the stranger with doe-eyes, head tilted to the side in confusion, and mouth slightly agape.  
  
Which, as it seems, isn’t a problem to the other boy. In fact, all he does is to stare right back into Jihoon’s eyes; no, to be more accurate, piercing right through Jihoon with his inquisitive stare.  
  
It’d be a lie to say that Jihoon isn’t feeling just the slightest queasy. Just the change in expression gives the stranger a whole other vibe; he comes off stronger, makes Jihoon’s skin crawl just by simply _breathing_.  
  
Only what’s the exact matter with this guy?  
  
“You know,” the boy starts off slowly, as if he’s still trying to wrap his mind around thoughts, and his tongue around the right words, “You’re awfully familiar.”  
  
Is that going to be followed by some lameass pick-up line that the stranger would pull on Jihoon? Some _Oh! You’re my next boyfriend, that’s why!_ or another line in that direction probably.  
  
Another tiny part of his brain is feeling suspicious. Suspicious in a way unexpected.  
  
Jihoon almost believes that he’s seen the boy before. Not recently, but at some point in his past. It’s just a vague feeling; a vague image clouded in his mind.  
  
Is he deluding himself at this point? Has Jihoon fallen so hard for a stranger that he’s making things up already?  
  
“Oh!” Startled by the guy’s rather loud exclaim, Jihoon jumps slightly on his spot, which must be the final nail in the coffin by now to have him passing off as an actual idiot. “I know why! We’ve finally met at last after all those years.”  
  
_Wait… what?  
_  
“You’re Jihoonie, my old childhood friend!”   
  
With that, the stranger– well, friend turned to stranger– pulls Jihoon into a tight embrace, while the latter’s mind turns completely blank.

 

  
“Who the fuck are you?” Jihoon blurts out cluelessly the moment he’s been released from the hug with much disappointment from the other guy’s side.  
  
If the situation wasn’t so weird– as a lack of expression– Jihoon might would have enjoyed being in the other boy’s strong arms. Safe and warm– his display of affection mirrors his appearance.  
  
There was something else, too, though. A whole lot of emotions that Jihoon can’t point his finger on. Longing? Happiness? Disbelief? Everything mixed– everything meant to be shared.  
  
It’s clear that the stranger expected equal excitement from Jihoon. Hell, even Jihoon’s gut-feeling is telling him that he’s supposed to know the boy. Supposed to know–  
  
A past self of him. _Him_.  
  
Only _one_ person pops up to Jihoon’s mind as if the haze is clearing up; letting his memories flow freely and flash in front of Jihoon’s mental eyes.  
  
Surreality becomes a grasping concept; the reunion falls into place after its questioning.  
  
“Jelly hyung?” Disbelief is written all over Jihoon’s face and evident in his thin voice.

If Jihoon's eyes don't play tricks on him, he can catch a tint of red on the tips of the other boy's ears; his hand finding its way to his nape, rubbing it shyly while his cheeks flare up in a deep red.  
  
“Oh, about that… the shop has long closed since.” The other boy answers to the mention of the nickname with embarrassment, very obviously entrusted with the background of the nickname.   
  
Only one could react so strongly to a certain nickname– the owner, the one who’s associated with it: Kang Daniel.  
  
It really can’t be; it can’t be that Daniel himself is standing in front of him.  
  
Yet the evidence is there: Squinting his eyes and leaning forward to get a closer look at the other boy’s face, Jihoon recognizes the kid that Daniel’s once been. His droopy eyes and the mole under the right one, which has always been special to Daniel. An unique tear sign as he’s said before.  
  
Jihoon starts to really notice the differences: How Daniel has lost his baby fat in his cheeks, his whole face slimmed down. How Daniel’s lips are plush and cherry-pink, drawing attention to them.  
  
Less obvious are Daniel’s other two moles littering across his right side of his face. While the one under his eye prods out, the other two are smaller, but make up a still constellation together.  
  
It’s been so many years since Jihoon has last seen Daniel.  
  
Daniel, his best friend, who knew Jihoon like the back of his hand. As so it had been the same for Jihoon about Daniel.  
  
They were inseparable– attached at the hip despite the age difference.  
  
Until one day everything fell apart and the two young boys were separated with no certainty to ever meet again in the future.  
  
“How long has it been? Ten years?” Daniel speaks up casually unaware of Jihoon’s inner turmoil. At least one who baths in the bliss that a reunion carries along.  
  
One who lives in the moment– another who is still stuck in the past.  
  
“Nine years, to be exact.”  
  
Jihoon had been at the innocent age of ten when his father got a better job in Seoul and they moved to the capital city for convenience reasons.  
  
A new beginning.  
  
One without Daniel.  
  
“Ah, yes. You were about to start middle school.” Daniel reminisces along with Jihoon, his voice light and his speaking pattern showing that he’s lost in thoughts himself. For some reason, Jihoon feels his cheeks warming up, spreading a shy blush. “Are you in college now?”  
  
It’s answered with a simple nod– unreasonably Jihoon is stuck with bile in the back of his throat. There’s more to this than the awkwardness that’s normal after seeing a good friend after years; way bigger than Jihoon’s initial social shyness.  
  
Yet the inability to explain the feeling puts Jihoon into the loop. He can just hope that Daniel doesn’t notice or care about Jihoon’s quietness.  
  
After all, Daniel had always been more the social butterfly between them.  
  
“Hope you’re doing well there. It’s my last year and let me tell you, it’s not going to be any easier.”  
  
Daniel sighs out weakly and pulls a face that matches a worn out man. All done for the theatrics– which does the job to have Jihoon breaking out into an amused giggle.  
  
It’s clear that Daniel has been aiming to hear Jihoon laugh judging on his proud smile that he tries to hide behind his hand.  
  
Leave it to Daniel to know how to break the ice.  
  
“Okay, I’ll remember your wise words.” Jihoon jokes lightly as soon as he catches his breath again, looking up at Daniel with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “Are you even allowed to be here, then?”  
  
Now it is Jihoon’s turn to spread positivity and a light-hearted atmosphere between them. Positively, Daniel breaks out into a huge grin, being easily amused by whatever.  
  
“I sure do hope so! If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t get my paycheck at the end of the month.”   
  
At that comment, Jihoon can’t help but to cock up his eyebrow in curiosity and wonder.  
  
“You aren’t on vacation here?” Daniel shakes his head in reply and adds, “I’m working as a lifeguard here until the end of my break. Summer job, you know.”  
  
Oh. That puts everything into a different perspective.  
  
They’ll see each other until Jihoon sets off after three weeks– which, well, is more than appreciated.  
  
He won’t have to spend his time all on his own, after all.  
  
On top of that, three weeks is a lot to catch up with an old friend, and create a new, stronger bond.  
  
All in one, summer really has a lot in store for Jihoon, and gives him blessings that have been more than unexpected.  
  
“Sorry, Jihoonie. I’ll have to go now.” Daniel says after checking the time on his watch, his voice sounding dejected. If Daniel was a puppy, a real one and not a human one with his personality, then his ears would be laying flat to his head from having to part with Jihoon.  
  
It has Jihoon’s heart feeling heavy even though he knows that this won’t be their last meeting.  
  
“I guess we’ll see each other later?” Jihoon starts off hopefully, his lips curling into a small smile. When Daniel perks up curiously, his head tilted to the side, Jihoon feels as if he has to explain himself. “At the pool, I mean. It’s practically mandatory to visit it.”  
  
Daniel chuckles at Jihoon’s dry joke, but the expression in his eyes changes from a bright sparkle to a mischievous glint. As so does he sport a teasing smirk on his lips.  
“You can swim now, right?”  
  
Nine years with no contact at all and Daniel still remembers that little Jihoon made a fool out of himself whenever they visited the beach.  
  
Daniel really did stay as annoying and obnoxious as ever.  
  
“Pfft. You’ll see how good I am now!”  
  
In all honesty?  
  
Jihoon is _so_ going to make a fool out of himself again.


	2. summer days, a fizz

True to his words, Jihoon does give the pool a visit after lunch.

Dressed in a loose white tee and lime green swimming shorts, he makes his way through the area in search for a free spot, where he can leave his stuff.

It’s busy that day, that much he knows. No wonder considering how the temperatures have gone over 30°C. Even a homebody like himself would rather spend it cooling down in the waters than to laze around in the hotel room.

Jihoon does feel out of place at first while he sets up the beach towel on the grass considering how he’s surrounded by families or group of friends.

For a split moment, Jihoon wishes once again that Woojin is around. Just to make this less awkward for him (and because Jihoon likes spending his time with him, but he’d only admit that to Woojin over his dead body).

His moment of self-deprecation gets interrupted when the shrill sound of a whistle cuts through the humid air. It catches Jihoon’s attention immediately and on reflex, his head whips towards the direction of the noise.

There he is: Daniel, in marine blue swimming shorts and a white tee as well, the word “lifeguard” printed on the back in bold black letters, all in uppercase. With a hand thrown on his hip that is deliberately stuck out to the side in a sassy way, Daniel seems to be reprimanding reckless teens that aren’t obligating to the safety rules.

(It’s comical and ironic in a sense as Jihoon recalls that Daniel as a kid was quite the force that could never be tamed. Jihoon wonders for a moment if Daniel ever changed in this aspect throughout his teenage years.)

He’s watching the scene unfold until the very end when Daniel lets the boys off the hook with a warning wagging of his index fingers. Unconsciously, Jihoon giggles at the little gesture, that is most likely meant to be intimidating– yet achieves just the opposite in Jihoon’s point of view.

From afar, Daniel looks like a puppy trying to do his job. A big one, overgrown and definitely oversized.

On one hand, it's endearing to watch Daniel trying to be a scary lifeguard if needed. Due to his silent observations, Jihoons manages to catch on quirks that have stayed with Daniel throughout the years. How he pushes out his hip sassily, how he's easily irascible in his demeanour.

In his mind, Jihoon has a clear view of young Daniel with his round cheeks puffed out, his eyes squinted together in irritation behind his big glasses, and his forehead etched with a frown.

Back then, Jihoon couldn't take Daniel seriously. Now? That could be a whole other topic if he was to be faced with a temperamental Daniel.

Daniel is nothing like he used to be–  not appearance-wise at least. He's also more confident judging by the short interaction they've had so far; even though he has always been the 'braver' one between them, there's a stark difference in how he carries himself now.

And so, on the other hand, Jihoon is hit with a bunch of other feelings.

Jihoon knows exactly that they aren't all innocent ones. It can't be helped; they've both grown and changed and undergone their personal glow-ups. Daniel has matured into a fine specimen– what's Jihoon supposed to do about his attraction? Say no?

That's exactly what he's going to do!

  


Deciding to not press The Matter™ further, Jihoon finally sets himself into motion to get to one of the pools with a lower water depth, knowing too well that he's not fit for one specifically designed for real swimmers.

Maybe he chose a pool that is clearly in Daniel's peripheral view–  it's not like anyone could prove that.

Jihoon just doesn't want to disturb Daniel during his work. He did say that he'll come around, though.

So, if he's staying in close proximity to Daniel, that means that Jihoon has fulfilled his promise without being a bother.

A clear win-win situation for both!

What Jihoon didn't take into account (as he should have) is that he might attract attention with the way he– for the lack of words– doesn't know how to swim.

If Daniel already looks like an overgrown puppy to Jihoon, then the latter must look like an actual wet puppy in the waters. Hands moving helplessly as if they're little paws, Jihoon tries to keep himself up over the surface, but comes to the conclusion real fast that it's better to hold onto the pool edge.

"You know..." A familiar deep voice resonates through the air around Jihoon and he snaps his head up  instantly to stare into the sun; literally _and_ figuratively. "My mom has always taught us that lying is a sin."

Despite the accusation in the anecdote, Daniel's face doesn't give away any hard feelings, judging by how mouth is stretched out into a huge grin filled with glee and his eyes are sparkling with amusement.

As a retort, Jihoon splashes water against Daniel's legs that go on for days, which has the other boy backing away with a breathless scream. It's ironic how easily Jihoon can shut such a big man up – especially someone who's supposed to show no fear to water.

"Whatever, help me out of here." Jihoon commands and stretches out his hand to which Daniel pulls him up with a strong grip. Daniel's hand feels warm, but most importantly, large compared to Jihoon's; his hold steady, and sturdy.

It's better to not begin with the veins on Daniel's forearm prodding out from the stretch. Jihoon didn't pay attention to such minuscule details, no, not at all!

(Daniel's previous words ring in his ears; loud, in a mocking manner.)

"You could have just told me that you have never learnt how to swim properly." Obviously, Daniel doesn't want to let go of the topic, much to Jihoon's displeasure. He gives the other boy one of his infamous eye-rolls; making it clear that he's _definitely_ not up to discuss his lack of basic abilities with Daniel, a lifeguard out of all people.

However, there seems to be a whole other reason behind Daniel's constant pushing.

"I mean, I can teach you, you know!" Quirking his eyebrow up, Jihoon looks at Daniel with slight interest, his head spinning around certain scenarios already that may or may not focus on the aspect of Daniel's white tee clinging to his wet body.

"Shouldn't you do... I don't know... your job instead?" Jihoon snaps back with no real bite in his words– everything just to reduce the damage.

"Nah, it's fine. I have to put an eye on the children's pool anyway."

Without a warning, Jihoon uses all his strength to push Daniel into the pool right next to them, which probably breaks about ten rules all at once– yet he doesn't care about in his moment of revenge.

  


"Assaulting a lifeguard at his job... only you would do something like this."

They're at the children's pool at last; Jihoon sitting on the plastic chair, while Daniel keeps on pacing around next to him. It's courtesy of being the lifeguard's friend that Jihoon is allowed to take over Daniel's spot; not that Daniel has much time to just sit around anyway considering how the kids are keeping him on his toes.

"Only you would be stupid enough to wound my pride as a joke."

Daniel starts to giggle at Jihoon's mouthful answer, which, instead of insulting him further, only makes Jihoon loosen up again. It just can't be helped; not if Daniel's laughter is so contagious and cheerful.

They fall into a comfortable silence soon after; more so because Daniel's attention is caught by a bunch of kids, who played around a bit too hard. Jihoon watches him trudge over and explain to them the importance of safety–  much more composed and calm than he did before to the teenagers.

It's hypnotizing to watch Daniel in his serious work mode. A stark contrast to how Daniel has always been a mischievous kid, who only had fun and games in his mind. He's thoughtful now, doesn't stray away from his intentions, even if the children mope around from having their fun taken away.

Whatever Daniel does seems to work albeit; if it can be taken from how the little boys all say "yes, we understand" in a loud chorus, and the two girls from the group cling to Daniel's legs.

His stupidly long legs. Not only stupidly long, but also stupidly firm and well-toned. For a moment, Jihoon catches himself wanting to be in one of the girl's spot–  but he has enough sanity left to stop himself from sinking to such a low level of patheticness.

 _Get your head back into the game,_ Jihoon scoffs at himself and lightly taps the side of his face for good measure.

Yet everything goes futile the moment Daniel turns around to get back to Jihoon's side and Jihoon's eyes fall on Daniel's body– more specifically, his upper body.

It's almost like Daniel walked out of a movie; with the sun bathing him in a ethereal glow, a few stray droplets of water still dripping down from his wet and messed up hair. His chest is sturdy and defined, outstretched, his broad shoulders straightened along with his back.

Jihoon's eyes trace down to Daniel's abdomen, so thoroughly fit, abs so prominent that he could wash his clothes on it.

Before he knew what was happening, Jihoon's eyes are continuing the path southwards; staring at Daniel's defined v-line, and the very slight hint of fuzzy hair on his happy trail, which makes Jihoon unconsciously lick his lips and–

"Hey, you still there?"

Jihoon jumps out of his seat at the sound of Daniel's deeply worried voice, resulting in accidently knocking his head against Daniel's chin with full force.

  
  


"I think I have to be around you in armor." Daniel jokes while holding his chin in his palm, a slight wince escaping his lips from the touch.

After their... not so preferable collision, Jihoon gave up his seat (well, Daniel's seat actually) to the other boy, and kept on bowing his head while mumbling his apology shyly.

"I'm sorry, really! I was... uh... caught up."

 _Thirsting after your body_ , Jihoon's mind unhelpfully supplies but the thought instantly gets squashed by Jihoon's feelings of guilt.

"That I could see." For some reason, Daniel's off-hand answer makes Jihoon blush a tint of red. It's not his proudest moment– if anything, it's a moment that brings together embarrassment, shame and guilt.

"I've always wondered what goes on in your pretty, little head." Daniel suddenly says, quirking Jihoon's attention, albeit his mind stops working at the word pretty. "I guess that curiosity backfired now."

 _You don't want to know_ , is what lies on the tip of Jihoon's tongue; it's swallowed down the next moment and instead Jihoon just rubs his nape bashedfully as a non-verbal reply.

Jihoon feels Daniel's inquisiting stare on himself– scanning him from the top of his head to his toes, as if he's searching for answers. Answers, that he won't get; as it is for the better.

After what feels like an intense minute, Daniel drops his gaze with a sigh, and his unreadable expression changes to a smug one; grin plastered on his face again, eyes glistening with mirth.

Not a good sign for Jihoon.

"So, how do you plan on making it up to me?" Daniel sing-songs casually, though it's clear that he is expecting a satisfying answer from Jihoon.

"Me?" In a surprised and shocked demeanour, Jihoon points at himself, his eyes almost falling out from his sockets from how much he's forcing them open. "It's your own fault for bending down to my eye-level just to check up on me."

A brat, as he lives and breathes. Daniel can only sigh exasperatedly– almost as if he's truthfully expected a snarky answer.

Nine years down the road and they still know each other like the back of their hands. Or better said: They haven't forgotten what makes up their personalities, no matter how much they've evolved and shaped into a grown-up version of themselves.

"Okay, I'll tell you what we're going to do today." It really seems as if Daniel is going to stick to his guns. He's more than well-aware that Jihoon just plays up a big portion of his inviolability. "You and I are going out today to have dinner. How does that sound?"

Well, that doesn't sound half as bad as Jihoon expected. If anything, that sounds like a hell of a good deal. Spending more time with Daniel makes Jihoon nostalgic; makes him think back to the days where they couldn't be separated. As if they were both on top of the world and could never be taken down.

(They did fall in the end, as even kings have to suffer such a fate.)

"Okay." Jihoon agrees easily with a small smile on his face and holds out his pinky finger to Daniel.

Just like they've used to seal their pacts as kids.

It comes to Daniel as easily as it did to Jihoon and he links their pinky fingers together with a huge grin; brimming of happiness and excitement.

"Oh, since you're the one who came up with the idea and invited me, you have to pay." Trust Jihoon to always gain an advantage out of a situation in the most unexpected moment. "See, you even promised!"

There's no point in fighting back; all Daniel does is to shake his head in a disbelieving matter, but his smile never once does waver. It only seems to grow more fondly, whatever the reason behind Daniel's endearment might be.

 

 ☼ ☼ ☼

 

Jihoon waits in front of the hotel at 8PM sharp.

Okay, maybe he was already outside the lobby a few minutes before. About ten or fifteen minutes before. It just can't be helped; he's a little bit nervous.

After all, it's not every day that he crosses paths with an old childhood friend– his best friend, better said– and gets thrown back a few years in his life.

He's stuck in a limbo between the past and the present.

There's Daniel, in flesh and blood, at his sweet age of 21; grown-up, handsome, the type that Jihoon would date in a heartbeat.

At the same time, there's Daniel, a fragment of Jihoon's memory, in his innocent prebuscent years; child-like, chubby, an important brother figure in Jihoon's life stage that was so much easier than it is now.

For a moment, Jihoon wonders if Daniel has the same distorted perception of Jihoon. If he still looks back to their past days together; if he still sees Jihoon as a little kid that he has sworn to protect. A pinky-promise that Daniel would never leave Jihoon's side.

(A promise that was broken without their own say in it.)

Jihoon sincerely hopes that maybe Daniel sees past the shadows into the light; the light that is shining upon them now. That he sees Jihoon just the way he is now: A young adolescent man, who has lost the baby fat on his cheeks; who has matured and become handsome; who is manly, and definitely not cute.

Maybe, just maybe, if they shed off pieces of their childhood, they can make way for a new chapter in life.

A chapter that involves them as the main characters; a chapter that breaks their previously set boundaries.

An act revolving around the trope: friends turned to lovers.

 

Jihoon is so caught up in his wishful thinking that he doesn't notice Daniel's arrival until he feels a cautious hand laid on his shoulder.

"Please don't hurt me again." He hears Daniel's familiar deep voice, rich of warmth, from a proximity that isn't so close to himself. A clear defense mechanism– in case that Jihoon jumps up from surprise and collides with Daniel again.

This time around, Jihoon merely flinches from the sudden contact, but doesn't do anything that could cause harm to anyone else (read: Daniel).

"Well, maybe you should stop sneaking up on me then." Jihoon says while rolling his eyes dramatically, earning himself an amused chuckle from Daniel. "Unless I guess you're into pain?"

Keeping up an impeccable poker face, that almost borders on boredom, Jihoon looks up at Daniel in anticipation of an answer.

As expected Daniel breaks out into laughter, so rich and powerful that he almost doubles over, hands clutching on his stomach while he heaves for air. It really makes no sense to Jihoon how his dry comment could possibly be that funny– yet when it comes to Daniel, nothing really makes sense.

Besides, Daniel has always been easily amused and even more so, he's a very expressive person. Nothing like Jihoon; but Daniel's cheerful personality is enough to liven up Jihoon, to bring him joy and to have him giggling along.

In the end, it even manages to lift up Jihoon's mood, to dissipate his worries into thin air.

It's so natural to be around Daniel– not even nine years of being separated could break their comfortable bond.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Daniel grits out between his staccato of inhales, not yet fully recovered from his exaggerated round of laughter. "We– we should get going. Have you eaten something in the afternoon?"

As they set into motion, with Daniel taking the lead while Jihoon follows closely right behind him, the younger boy mumbles out a small _no_ that sounds just a tad bit despairing. With another deep chuckle, Daniel waits up and slings his arm around Jihoon’s shoulders, pulling the smaller one of the two closer to himself.

It has Jihoon’s heart skipping a beat– and maybe his feet skipping over a step or two as well.

“You should have snacked at least while waiting for me. I know that your hunger is always huge.”

Daniel pokes his index finger into Jihoon’s side, right where his stomach fat is, with a teasing smile on his lips. As a revenge, Jihoon “accidentally” steps on Daniel’s shoe, maybe with a bit more force than needed.

Wincing at the pain shooting through his toes, Daniel lets go of Jihoon and huffs out childishly with a side-glance to the other boy.

The corner of Jihoon’s lips finally quirk into a smile as well now. Satisfaction from Daniel’s misery; he’s allowed to be petty, alright?

“Anyway! Where exactly are we going?” Jihoon asks with curiosity lingering in his voice, while rubbing his stomach to show that he’s starting to get impatient. He really hopes that they don’t have to go far; what he needs even less is to have his much needed dinner being denied for much longer.

“We’re getting ramen.” Daniel answers casually without any after thought given to the answer.

Not that he needs to ponder over his invitation. It’s just Jihoon being a Mess™ as his brain short-circuits for a hot moment; remembering the implications that _could_ be behind them.

As if Daniel is a fuckboy. Yeah, right. Maybe in a hundred years or so.

Jihoon really needs to get his broken mind out of the gutter.

“Oh.” He almost squeaks out, earning himself a confused look from Daniel. Great! “No fancy dinner after nine years?”

Even though it’s supposed to be a snarky comeback, it definitely lacks in impact due to Jihoon’s voice going up an octave unfortunately.

“Sure, if you pay for it next time.” Daniel lightly knocks his knuckles against the side of Jihoon’s head; never learning a lesson from the consequences he’s had to suffer after teasing Jihoon.

He really is lucky for now that one: Jihoon’s brain cells are still not working.

Two: Jihoon’s stomach is starting to make angry noises, demanding for food _now_ , thus capturing Jihoon’s full attention on his own basic needs.

  


"The food here is good, I promise."

After about fifteen minutes by foot, they had finally arrived at the ramen place; one that looks neat, modern, definitely renovated.

Somewhere at the back, they got a free table, one for two people. A curtain separates the small booth (cubicle?) from the rest of the place to provide privacy to the customers.

The set-up almost resembles a date– not that Jihoon had been thinking about it.

"The tasty smell here already makes my mouth water." Jihoon half-jokes, as there's essentially some truth in his answer. He's already hungry enough to accept anything, as long as he can fill up his empty stomach. All the aromas swirling around in the air do excite Jihoon for his meal that has already been ordered, though.

They sit around in comfortable silence while waiting for their food to arrive. While Jihoon busies himself with his phone, scrolling through his social media, and huffing at the lack of messages from Woojin, Daniel watches Jihoon with something akin to fascination sparkling in his eyes.

"How's your family?" Daniel suddenly asks out of the blue, which successfully gets Jihoon's attention on the other boy.

Putting his phone away to the side, Jihoon looks up at Daniel with a small smile.

"Dad's doing fine, he has established a well-known name in his law firm. Mom owns a vet clinic, she's doing fine in her job. Jisung went abroad to Japan, he got a job offer there, moved in with his girlfriend."

As a sign of acknowledgement, Daniel hums lowly, doesn't comment on how Jihoon only talked about work. There's not much else to say; Jihoon barely sees his parents since he's moved into a dorm, and the last time he has seen Jisung was on Chuseok.

"What about my lovely mother?" Jihoon asks in a somewhat teasing matter, although his slight grin only shows endearment.

Back in the days, Daniel's mother insisted that Jihoon should call her by that as well, considering how often Jihoon hung out at their place, and how she had a soft spot for Jihoon in her heart. Almost, as if he was her unofficial second son.

"She's doing _lovely_. Mother went to my dance competition before I came here for my summer job and I can assure you that I've never seen her any happier than on that day."  
  
Daniel smiles in such a genuine way that his bunny teeth peek out shyly, that Jihoon feels his breath hitch at the back of his throat from the blinding sight.  
  
"You're still dancing?" Jihoon blurts out intelligently. Of course he does.  
  
"I even found a dance crew that's like family to me." Daniel's expression becomes softer, if that's even possible. "What about you? Did you continue in Seoul?"  
  
Shaking his head in reply, Jihoon looks down on his hands, fiddling with his thumbs nervously. "I had a hard time adjusting and then I didn't have the passion anymore."  
  
_I missed you too much_ , Jihoon almost says out loud, but only wears a sad smile on his lips instead.  
  
Just as he wants to peek up at Daniel again, the other boy reaches over his hand to clasp it over Jihoon's loose fist, brushing his thumb comfortingly over the back of Jihoon's own thumb.  
  
Whipping up his head to look into Daniel's gentle eyes, Jihoon is positively convinced that his heart is racing at 100 mph, and that his cheeks are glowing a bright red. Jihoon's mouth goes dry, unable to get out any words, and not even gulping down the clog in his throat helps the situation.  
  
It's as if time has frozen from merely Daniel's touch.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It must have been hard for you back then." Daniel starts slowly, as if he's unaware of Jihoon's malfunction, even though his eyes never once leave Jihoon's face. "I wish I could ha–"

The loud blaring of Jihoon's ringtone destroys the weird moment that they just had effectively. Jihoon pulls his hands back and lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in before scrambling to hold his phone in his hands.

Taking a look at the ID, he sends out a silent prayer of gratefulness to the Heavens, but opts to decline the call as a show of respect to Daniel.

"Who was that?" Ere Jihoon could even put his phone back onto the table, Daniel already lets his curiosity get the better of him.

"No one." He mumbles back, his mind too scattered to truthfully answer.

As it turns out, Daniel doesn't give in easily.

"Do I have to tell someone off for you?" Daniel may or may not come off so strongly that Jihoon seriously contemplates for a moment if he's only trying to be intimidating as a joke or–

If Daniel actually shows just a spark of jealousy.

"No, it's fine. It's just–"

 _Woojin_ , Jihoon wants to say, but his best friend beats him to it by calling him again, clearly persistent about hearing from Jihoon immediately. He's probably just worried; Jihoon didn't exactly keep him updated about his whereabouts the whole day.

This time, Jihoon only declines the call with a message that he'll get back to Woojin later, and that yes, there's nothing to worry about.

What he's completely oblivious about the whole time is Daniel.

Daniel, who has stayed silent the whole time, no joke thrown in again.

When Jihoon looks up again from his phone, he stares back right into the face of a man who could only be described in one way: A kicked puppy. His whole expression has faltered, deflated, and if Daniel had puppy ears, they'd be lying flat on the sides of his head.

Jihoon is reminded with a punch to his stomach that Daniel wears his heart on his sleeve. Yet just before he could make sense of the sudden mood drop, Jihoon is beaten to it once again.

"Who's My Love Woojinie? Your boyfriend?"

**Author's Note:**

> new story, what's up.
> 
> in celebration of the summer season, i just have been hit with the urge to write something for nielwink... obviously, as everyone knows me, a story that's filled with fluff and nothing else. 
> 
> i hope that you all enjoy it! see you again this weekend and as always: follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/sagglxy) ♡


End file.
